


The Siren's Song

by Tamyou



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy is a Siren, Draco is a Gay Disaster, M/M, Modified Creature Lore Because Consent Is A Thing We Do Not Ignore in This House, Oblivious Harry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Setting, desperate draco, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamyou/pseuds/Tamyou
Summary: Based on the prompt:"Where Draco is a siren but his call doesn’t work on Harry. Imagine his outrage."





	The Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr [post](https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com/post/182845797031/) by [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/).
> 
> "Where Draco is a siren but his call doesn’t work on Harry. Imagine his outrage."

“I"m gonna do it.”

Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes, spearing another baby carrot with her fork. “No, you won’t. Draco. We talked about this.”

“Pansy, I’m desperate!”

Putting down her fork, she turned in her seat and pinned Draco Malfoy with that sharp look that made all of his Malfoy upbringing shrivel up and bury itself deep in the sand. He gulped.

“No doubt about that,” she said dryly. “But you said it yourself,” she continued, stressing each word with a poke to his ribs. “Using your Call on him won’t be real and won’t be what you want from him. It’s like a Love Potion and you know it.”

The desperation in Draco’s eyes was almost funny. “I didn’t mean the actual Call, Pansy!” He protested, looking offended. “You know I would never do _that_. What I mean was… well, I could use the softer version. It would be safe, even mother said so. Please?” At this point, his pride was past any objection to begging. “I don’t mean to lure him to the bottom of the lake, you know. I just want him to… um, consider me as an option.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, staring at him for the longest time. Draco was sure she was trying to dig holes into him, which she once had. He was willing to handle a hex or two, though, if it meant he had her support in this. He would need her shoulder to cry on if everything went to the dogs.

“Fine.” She eventually said, and Draco sagged with relief as she turned back to her baby carrots, stabbing them mercilessly. “Do what you want. I just hope to at least get a few laughs from this.”

Draco grinned. Ha! She had no idea how powerful his Siren Song was. He was completely confident in his abilities.

He was.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was wrong.

He was wrong, he was wrong, he was wrong, and he needed to stop thinking to himself in third person.

Hiding at the corner of the hall to the library, he plastered himself to the wall and banged his head against it, trying very hard not to cry or scream in outrage. There was Potter, all on his own, walking away from him without a hint of a reaction to Draco’s most seductive Songs.

He did exactly as he told Pansy he would. He really did. He stuck to the softer versions of the Song, only the ones his mother said were allowed. But of course, Perfect Potter was immune to them. Always an exception as per bloody usual, he sneered, as he watched Potter walk away from him, utterly oblivious to Draco’s best efforts. How dare he? He was Draco bloody Malfoy, his Song worked on _everyone_.

Why then? Why didn’t the Song work on _him_ of all people?

He closed his eyes, hitting his head back against the wall one more time as he tried to dig up everything his mother had ever mentioned about the Art. Siren Songs, meant to lure, seduce and attract the unwilling to - originally - their death. Of course, no self-respecting Siren would use the Art for such purposes these days. The Songs nowadays were only used for finding potential bedmates, getting people to be more open to the idea of having a fun night with a Siren, nothing more. Of course, Draco never wanted to drag Potter to his death, nor did he want him to be compelled to be with him. This was the first rule his mother had taught him - never force a person against their will.

This was just the thing though. These days, the Song was used to stir the idea in the target’s head. It was used to nudge them in the desired direction, leaving them the choice to follow through or turn away. But for Famous, Perfect Potter to not even react, for him to _dare_ keep walking from him without so much as a twitch, with his stupid hair and stupid clothes and stupid, gorgeous green eyes…

Draco’s eyes flew open with an undignified gasp he would deny to his dying day. _To stir the idea in those who wouldn’t otherwise consider it,_ his mother said. Did that mean - the idea was too astounding - that Potter was, for all intents and purposes, _already interested_?

And suddenly he couldn’t keep himself in his hiding spot. He tore himself away from the wall and ran after the retreating back that almost reached the end of the corridor.

“Potter! Wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, this story remains with its original open ending so that the reader would be able to imagine their own outcome. However, I am willing to add a chapter or two that would be inspired by specific requests, if you guys have any.
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://tamyourue.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Reviews are food for a writer's soul.


End file.
